<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teen dads.. by Shoantell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309608">Teen dads..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell'>Shoantell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Caring, College, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Gay Parents, Happy Ending, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s), Reality TV, Relationship(s), Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenage Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one told Phil that it only takes one time for you to fall pregnant.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brock Lesnar/CM Punk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Phill and Brock are going to be teen dads..</p><p>I hope you guys enjoy this fic I'm so obsessed with this two they just adorable with  their kids Dean and Dolph if this is not for you try it maybe you might like it who knows...</p><p>Based on TLC teen mom...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phill sat in his bathroom hands on his face how could this be happening , I mean people have sex all the time many times but he had it one's for the first time I mean just one's him and his boyfriend where celebrating their one year anniversary .</p><p> </p><p>Phill looked at the sink it was there on the sink with his allowance money he bought a digital pregnancy stick he was eleven weeks pregnant and his only 18 a high school senior his boyfriend a college freshman how is he going to tell him " <em>oh! Gosh mom!" </em> He thought.</p><p> </p><p>Phill started to panic he grabbed his phone and went inside his bedroom the stick he put it in his backpack and hurried out the door texting his boyfriend along the way.</p><p> </p><p>Phill...<em> are you home I'm coming over.</em></p><p> </p><p>Future husband...<em>yeah hurry can't wait to see you babe.</em></p><p> </p><p>Phill arrived at his boyfriends apartment and he was welcomed with a kiss and a smile from him.</p><p> </p><p>" I have missed you love" Phil smiled and walked in kissing his boyfriend back " hei! Babe " said Phil.</p><p> </p><p>Phill sat on the couch and held back tears that were threatening to fall.</p><p> </p><p>Brock walked closer to Phil and put his hands on his thighs" baby what's wrong you look like you have a lot on your mind" he said.</p><p> </p><p>Phill smiled weakly" baby I have to tell you something " he said looking at his boyfriend's hands on his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>" You have to believe me baby I didn't do it on purpose or to keep you in this relationship " a tear fell down on Brock's hands.</p><p> </p><p>" Babe what are you talking about?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Phill removed something from his backpack and handed it to Brock who was silent for a while but to Phil it felt like a very long time. Brock's mouth formed into a smile and he hugged Phil close " damn I'm going to a dad!" He exclaimed Phil raised his head and stare at his boyfriend " you...you not angry?" .</p><p> </p><p>Brock nodded " baby I'm happy I mean we young but I'm happy".</p><p> </p><p>But I'm just a high school senior and you.... What about college ?" </p><p> </p><p>Babe we will make it work don't worry okay" Phil nodded.</p><p>" Have you told your parents?" ..</p><p> </p><p>Phill shook his head no!"</p><p> </p><p>Brock hugged him " don't worry we will get through this together okay".</p><p> </p><p>Phill sighed and held his boyfriend smelling his perfume.</p><p> </p><p>" What about your family?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>" Don't worry about that you just focus on your parents okay" Phil nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Brock was scared too but he knew their parents will understand mistakes happen not to say his child was a mistake. But their parents were modern they will handle this situation very well.</p><p> </p><p>Phill sighed " we going to be teen parents Brock" ..</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend looked at him " I know babe" he said.</p><p>They kissed and stayed in each other's arms, Brock didn't want to admit but he was panicking inside " <em>im going to be a dad " </em>he thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>But he had to be strong for his baby and boyfriend  so that's what his going to do be strong for phil.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading I love this couple.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>you can do this Phil" he thought.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>mom! Dad I'm pregnant" exclaimed Phil.</p><p> </p><p>What?" .... How? ...you don't have a boyfriend" said his dad.</p><p> </p><p>Well I do have a boyfriend.".</p><p> </p><p>What's his name ... How come we never meet him?" Asked his dad.</p><p> </p><p>His name is Brock Lesnar and his a college student" ..</p><p> </p><p>What!" My son has a boyfriend and i've never met him" asked him to no one.</p><p> </p><p>Does he play ball?" </p><p> </p><p>Phill sighed... Dad ofcouse he plays college football" said phiP shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>Honey! You know we have to meet him right" said his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Of course guys you will meet him" said Phil.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>phill... They took the news well.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Future husband... Mine dad is shocked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Phill.. lol lol.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Future husband.... Mom is excited.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Phill ... Heart * emoji.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>brock didn't respond and Phil turned his phone off he will check it later.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>I have to tell you something " said phiP to his best friend.. Kofi Kingston.</p><p>They sat in the park chewing on the snacks phil brought from home.</p><p>" I'm pregnant" said Phil.</p><p>What?" Asked Kofi..</p><p>Is Brock's right?" Asked kofi with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Ofcouse it is his what do you think" ....phill said with a blush.</p><p>Ohh! Gasped Kofi so I'm guessing that you guys finally did it?" Asked Kofi with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>" Yes we finally did it" said phil turning beet red.</p><p> </p><p>Sooooo! Was it like painful like they say?" Asked Kofi.</p><p> </p><p>Phill nodded " yes" and they chuckled... " I backed out three times and Brock was still gentle with me".</p><p> </p><p>Wow! I want to get a guy like that too" said Kofi in a dreamy tone.</p><p> </p><p>You ewil get him my friend don't worry" said Phill.</p><p> </p><p>Soo! Did you guys have candles and Rose?" Asked Kofi.</p><p> </p><p>Yes! Since we were celebrating our anniversary he had everything planned" explained Phil.</p><p> </p><p>Wow!" Said Kofi.</p><p> </p><p>You are so lucky Phil so do you know the sex of the baby!" ... Phill smiled not yet haven't been to the doctor's office yet.</p><p> </p><p>Please can I be the first to know " said Kofi</p><p>Phill chuckled " ofcouse..</p><p> </p><hr/><p> The couple together with Phil's mom sat in the doctor's office waiting to go in, they held hands while phill's mom filled in his son's details.</p><p> </p><p>Phillip brooks," called the nurse the doctor will see you now." </p><p> </p><p>Phill and Brock nodded.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived inside and met a small dark skinned woman " hi! I'm doctor smith."</p><p> </p><p>Phill smiled hello doc.".</p><p> </p><p>So I need you to get on the bed and pull your shirt up" she instructed.</p><p> </p><p>Phill did just that and Brock held his hand.." you must be the other dad?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>" Yes! Brock.</p><p> </p><p>" Well nice to meet you Brock" said doctor smith with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Well it's going to get a little cold" said the doctor.</p><p> </p><p>Phill hissed a little as soon as that gel touched  his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>She moved the machine around and smiled " that's the heartbeat" Phill and Brock smiled at each other.</p><p>Really!" The couple smiled and the doctor stopped and the it was again.</p><p> </p><p>Wow" your in luck boys it seems that there are two heartbeats" she said.</p><p> </p><p>The couple laughed " ohh! My gosh baby we having twins" said Brock , phill smiled .</p><p> </p><p>The doc looked at Brock " you're such a respinsible young man" she said.</p><p> </p><p>Brock blushed.. she continued" some boys ran after they find out they going to be parents".</p><p> </p><p>" Well not me" he said.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at Phill " his a keeper this one" she said to Phil who smiled " I know" he said rubbing Brock's hand.</p><p> </p><p>They left the doctor's office and Phill told him mom the great news she was so excited she couldn't contain herself.</p><p> </p><p>Phill smiled he has all the support he needs so he doesn't have to worry about what people will say.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" I will not have this marry my son ruining his career for some punk" said Brock's dad passing around the living room.</p><p> </p><p>His wife sighed" honey what happened ... Happened we can't change it.... She was about to continue when she got desrupted by her husband.... " Bullshit marry bullshit my son has a chance to play pro ball"."</p><p> </p><p>Don't you think I know that now sit down so that we can be calm when Phil gets here" she said fixing lunch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Few minutes later a door bell rang she smiled walked over to the door. " Hello Philip" she said gesturing for him to come in. Phill smiled " hello Mrs Marry " said Phil.</p><p> </p><p>Have a seat honey I prepared snacks if you hungry".....Phill smiled " I'm always hungry".</p><p> </p><p>Thats pregnancy for you honey" she said with a chuckle.. Honey!" We called you here to come and have a chat okay".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Phill nodded he just wondered are they going to discuss . " So honey we have been wondering about school ".... What about school?" Asked Phil. How will you cope with being pregnant and going to school prom and graduation?" Asked Mrs Lesnar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Phill chuckled" I will cope just fine" .. She smiled and looked at her husband who cut her of and addressed Phil " what about college ... Have you thought of other options?" He asked. Phill frowned " you want me to abort my babies your grandkids?" No! No! Honey we meant adoption". Phill got up and grabbed his phone I can't do this " he said and left .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He called a cab on his way out by the time he reached the fence the cab pulled out he got in and left sending a text to his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Phill <em>... We need to talk .</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Future husband..... Okay will see you after practice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Phill </em>
  <em>.... Okay babe .</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's just Phill and his baby daddy next time it's him and his mom an Kofi going baby shopping.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phill sat there on his boyfriend's dorm room crying in his arms. Brock kept rubbing his back and trying to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes Phill finally calmed down and wiped himself.</p><p> </p><p>" I'm guessing it didn't go well between you and my mother" said Phil.</p><p> </p><p>Phill nodded " yes she said I should put our babies up for adoption Brock adoption".</p><p> </p><p>Brock sighed" are they crazy?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Phill chuckled" I can't Brock I can't give my babies up for adoption I love them" he said.</p><p> </p><p>" Baby I will not let them okay I will not let take away my family" he said pulling Phil into a hug and kissing his forehead.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>" You will not take away my family I will not let you " said Brock.</p><p> </p><p>" You're nineteen with a chance to be a pro- baller and we don't want to watch waste it by playing house" ..</p><p> </p><p>Brock scoofed " playing house?" I'm about to be a dad of twins and you say I'm playing house?" .</p><p> </p><p>" Honey please listen to us okay we just want what's best for you and phil" ..</p><p> </p><p>" By giving my babies away to some strangers?"...</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Lesnar shook her head" honey not some strangers us you let us adopt your babies" ..</p><p> </p><p>WHAT!!" WHAT ABOUT PHILL'S FAMILY AND HIM?"</p><p> </p><p>" They will still get to see them honey" she said.</p><p> </p><p>NO!" Brock snapped don't make me do this don't make choose between my FAMILY and you" he said with a stern voice.</p><p>His mom gasped " honey we are your family" she said with pain in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>No! At this rate Phill and MY kids are family don't make me cut you off" he said.</p><p> </p><p>Buddy please listen to us okay we doing this for both of you." </p><p> </p><p>" Please honey don't cut us off from your or the our grandchildren's life" pleaded his mom.</p><p> </p><p>Brock sighed and sat on the couch " please don't make me choose between you and Phil " ... He pleaded making his mom sigh " honey please understand ".</p><p> </p><p>" I understand Ma! But please put yourself in my shoes  I love phil and I love my kids we want raise them together" he said.</p><p> </p><p>What about school ?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Phill and his family got that covered am going to stand by his side through the whole pregnancy" he said.</p><p> </p><p>His mom smiled " my grown man Phill is lucky to have you " she said hugging her son.</p><p> </p><p>His dad did not  support this idea but he choose not to voice his opinion.</p><p>Thank you guys for understanding he said getting up and left his parent's house to head to practice, before driving to the field he texted his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Future husband.. we cool you got nothing to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>Phill.. so your parents are okay with us ???</p><p> </p><p>Phill. .....???</p><p> </p><p>Future husband.. yes they are baby now I will see you after the game.</p><p> </p><p>Phill... I love you.</p><p> </p><p>Future husband... I love you too and my little bumblebees.</p><p> </p><p>Phill... Hahaha!! Drive safe.</p><p> </p><p>Brock drove off heading to the direction of his cumpus with a clear mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My favourite couple and their kids are back. Hope U enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mom! I don't think this one is good it's too bright for me" said Phil.</p><p>But honey it's so cute and it's not for  you it's for the baby so shut it" said his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Aww! Look at this cute giraffe onesie" cooed Kofi.</p><p> </p><p>Aww! My gosh I'm going to send it to Brock" phil took a picture and send it to Brock and got a quick respond.</p><p>
  <em>phill .... Look at this cute little girafffe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Future husband..... Aww! Baby I love it   we taking two.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>phill took two of those two onesies and put them in the trolley.</p><p>Im taking this shoes honey they are adorable" said Kofi.</p><p> </p><p>Guys we not buying many things exhausting Brock's credit card." Said Phil.</p><p> </p><p>But honey why don't you let your father  an I help you?" Asked his mom.</p><p>You guys can buy some stuff but please Brock must not know he's already beating himself about everything already" .... </p><p> </p><p>" Honey we understand " said his mother.</p><p> </p><p>They paid for stuff they bought and left.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Babe!"</p><p> </p><p>Called Brock.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah ! Babe" </p><p> </p><p>There were scouts today at training and couch thinks I stand a chance to go pro".</p><p> </p><p>What! Babe that's great news that means no more college football hello real world" said Phil.</p><p> </p><p>Brock chuckled then I can take care of you and my little babies " said Brock rubbing phill's belly.</p><p> </p><p>Phill smiled they were in phill's bedroom at his home since Brock's roommate and best friend Shelton was at their dorm so Brock went to see Phill at home.</p><p> </p><p>Babe! I was thinking of setting Kofi up with Shelton" said Phill with a silly smile.</p><p> </p><p>What!" You mean those two babe they are complete opposite" reasoned Brock.</p><p> </p><p>Exactly!" Babe that's why they are good for each other" said Phill smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe we could set up a Double blind date " suggested Phill.</p><p> </p><p>Babe! Stop it" said Brock kissing phill's lips.</p><p>" I know you just trying to shut me up" said Phil kissing Brock back.</p><p> </p><p>You staying for dinner right?" He asked taking Brock's hand.</p><p>You're late your mom already asked me"..</p><p>Brock pulled him close and whispered... </p><p>"And she asked me to stay with you this weekend when they go see your grandfather".</p><p> </p><p>Phil smiled liking the idea of him and Brock together all weekend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phill stood by his locker taking out his text books when he heard the terrible three, the meanest girls to ever walk the high school halls.</p><p>Alicia fox the head chealeader , Micky James the second in command and Lana the gold digger aka sugar babies, they approached him and fake smiled.</p><p>" Look girls it's phill the freak who got pregnant while in highschool".... They  laughed " haven't you heard of birth control?" Lana asked.</p><p>Silence...</p><p>Well will you look at that girl's the voice of the voiceless is voiceless" Alicia said causing the other two to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Well it's a good thing you couldn't make it into chearleading " she snickered " you could have ruined our image." She said and Phil shut his eyes .. why can't he speak ?" He asked himself.</p><p> </p><p>Bug off you three don't you have some rich guy to go deduce?" Asked Kofi coming between them and Phil .</p><p>Fine whatever let's go girls who knows his pregnancy might be contaigious " said fox flipping her weave.</p><p>" You better fix that weave fox " screamed Kofi.</p><p> </p><p>Kofi turned to Phill whith concern in his eyes" are you okay?" He asked.</p><p>Phill sniffed " I... I .. I froze kofi! I froze ... I mean I always have a come back but today ... I fucken froze" he said slamming his locker.</p><p> </p><p>Phill sat in his English literature class and he could feel himself drowsing off.</p><p>He raised his hand needing to pee ! But before he could speak the principal walked in asking to see him.</p><p>Phill sighed and left with Mr Walker .</p><p>He used the bathroom and went to the office and sat down.</p><p>Mr Walker sighed Phill I was talking to the school board an it turns out they can't kick you out of school since you're a senior but " Phill smiled.</p><p>But they have come to a conclusion that they will treat you like any other girl or boy who has gotten pregnant before".</p><p>Phill crooked his head.</p><p>" Your mother will have to come an stay with you the whole day " he said.</p><p>What!" Phill frowned.</p><p>Incase of emergencies or if anything happens she can be close by".... Phill frowned.. " but the is a school nurse?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>The school nurse won't be able to help you an the rest of the school she can't focus only on you" said Mr Walker.</p><p>Phill sighed.</p><p> </p><p>" I'm gonna ask to see you mother on Monday okay" Phill nodded " yes Mr Walker".... Mr Walker smiled don't worry Phill you will graduate " he said and Phill smiled thank you sir " he said and left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was after school and Kofi was driving them home and Phill looked out the window the entire time.</p><p>They arrived home he got out and promised to text him later.

He opened the door and found his parents already packed up waiting for him .

" Honey are you okay?" Asked his mom putting phill's feet on her lap and massaging them.

Phill sighed the principal wants to see you apparently I'm at risk and the school board has agreed to let you come to school with me everyday" he explained.

Throughout the whole pregnancy?" She asked.

Yes! It's the rules " he said throwing his head back.

But what about the school nurse?" She asked.


" She can't keep all her attention on me where else there are other students to deal with" said phill.

His mom sighed " I will go see him on Monday .


The door bell rang and Brock walked in " hello " he greeted and walked over to seat on the couch next to phill.

" See you boys on Monday and please if anything happens call us okay" she said.

Brock smiled " yes Mrs Brooks have a safe trip" ..

She smiled " thanks you Brock" ..

No funny business in my house "said phill's dad.

Causing Phill an Brock to laugh.







Phill shut his eyes and relaxed when he felt his baby daddy's hands on his shoulders .

" They want my mom to come babysit me at school incase of emergencies " ..

" What?" 

" Because I'm a high risk" he said and his eyes began to water.

" Babe" look at me don't cry" brock said wiping his tears.

" I'm just ..... and fox and her minions called me a freak  who don't know what is birth control is".

" Baby you're not a freak okay we didn't know that one's was all it took that's does not make you a freak okay" he said.

Brock pulled him close and hugged him Phill sobbed in his arms damn  this hormones" he thought.


BROCK shut his eyes and rubbed phill's hair and kissed his head. They will be oright it will be over soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phill smiled this was nice he could get used to this waking up next to your baby daddy making breakfast together and being a little family , Brock called him that last night and the baby he called them his little family so here he seats in the kitchen table looking at his man.</p><p>Brock smiled " what's wrong love are  the babies okay?" He asked.</p><p>Yes! The babies are fine they love having you around".</p><p>Brock blushed and looked at his plate to continue eating.</p><p>What do you wanna do today?" He asked.</p><p>Nothing baby I just want to be right here next to you " he said sitting on Brock's lap.</p><p>Brock smiled and kissed him " I love you , let's get married" ..</p><p>Phill chuckled " really ?" He asked.</p><p>Yes!" I mean I want this one's " he gastured to phill's belly " to know that they not mistakes" .</p><p>Phill felt tears flowing an hugged Brock close" yes I will marry you" he said in his chest.</p><p>I love you Phil".</p><p>Phill sniffed " I love you too " he said. </p><p>So we gonna seat indoors and enjoy our time together till tomorrow " said Phill..</p><p>I'm gonna miss you come Monday " said Brock kissing Phill lightly on the lips.</p><p>I can't wait till we family " said Phill .</p><p>Me too too baby" said brock.</p><p>Phill smiled  this is were he should be were he belongs with his fiance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>